My Faraway Friend
by ThatPurplyThing
Summary: Russia and Liechtenstein exchange messages, slowly breaking away from formalities, and embracing their inner dorks together.


**Something very very silly that I wrote tonight, based on the fact that I love Russia and Liechtenstein together; but nonromantically. Like I think these two could be the most adorkable of buddies. Brotha from anotha motha and all that shit. They could be hipster dorks together. **

**This isn't my serious writing, this is just silly dorky nations being dorks. And since a lot of it consists of text messages, there are deliberate errors in the typing.**

* * *

_Dear Mr. Russia,_

_Switzerland and I found one of your gloves left behind at the hotel in Geneva. We were cleaning up the hall, and found it under a chair. I knew it was yours because you stayed behind to look for it, but gave up. Big brother keeps thinking of ways to sneak it back to you, but I thought just writing a letter, and telling you we have it was more practical. Would you like it back?_

_I apologize for the inconvenience, and I hope you're well,_

_Liechtenstein_

Dear Ms. Liechtenstein,

Thank you very much for your letter, I appreciated the notice about my glove. It was actually to my convenience, as I was planning to go and buy a whole new pair before you told me you had it. You can keep it safe for me until the next meeting, or when it is best for your schedule.

I hope you're well also. Tell Switzerland I said hello,

Russia

_Dear Mr. Russia,_

_Now I'm glad I sent you my letter when I did, because it probably saved you a lot of money. Judging by the material and stitching, your gloves must have cost a lot! I'll make sure to give you the glove at the next conference._

_I still hope you're well,_

_Liechtenstein_

Dear Ms. Liechtenstein,

Thank you for returning my glove to me at the meeting today. I simply wrote to ask about a strange stitch between the thumb and index finger, since I don't believe I saw it there last time.

Warm regards,

Russia

_Dear Mr. Russia,_

_There was a hole in your glove when I found it, so I stitched it up. I didn't want your hands to get cold._

_Equally warm regards,_

_Liechtenstein_

Dear Ms. Liechtenstein,

That was very kind of you, thank you! You did a fine job with the patch, and it will keep my glove sturdy and warm.

Thank you once again,

Russia

_Dear Mr. Russia,_

_My brother tossed your letter before I could read it, and he doesn't want me sending anymore through the mail, because it costs a lot (that's why I gave this to you by hand at the meeting before lunch) What had you written, just out of curiosity?_

_Liechtenstein_

Liechtenstein,

I simply wrote a thank you for fixing my glove so well. I wrote this during lunch break, which is why my handwriting is very shoddy, I apologize. I understand your dilemma though. Is there another way to keep contact, through cell phone, maybe, or instant messaging?

Enclosed is my cell phone number,

Russia

_Russia,_

_I wrote this under the desk while my brother was talking, which is why my handwriting is even worse. Thank you for your number. I tried putting in 'Mr. Russia' as your contact name, but it won't allow that many characters. I thought it might be nice to ask what nicknames you prefer._

_I've enclosed my number as well,_

_Liechtenstein_

To: _

From: #  
Date: 5/18, 3:21 PM

You may just call me Ivan. Mr. Russia and Russia are too formal anyway. i think we've talked enough to go past formalities. Do you have any nicknames you feel comfortable being called? ))

To: Ivan From: #  
Date: 5/18, 3:26 PM

I like to be called Lilli. :]

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 5/18, 3:28 PM

Alright. ))

* * *

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 6/24, 5:17 PM

Lilli, I think I left my notebook in the conference room. could you or your brother check for me?

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 6/24, 5:45 PM

Found it! I'll give it to you tomorrow.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 6/25, 12:14 PM

Thank you! ))

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 6/25, 12:18 PM

why is there a penis drawn on the last page of my notebook?

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 6/25, 1:03 PM

Prussia was eating dinner with us, and took it from me. He drew it, and showed it to me. I'm sorry.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 6/25, 1:07 PM

Oh, it is ok. I assume he also taped Tim Curry's face on it.

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 6/25, 1:18 PM

actually...that was me...we were laughing over it.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 6/25, 1:40 PM

...My respect for you has skyrocketed, my friend. ))

* * *

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 7/4, 12:01 PM

Are you at Mr. America's party?

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 7/4, 2:15 PM

No, I'm sick at home with the flu, throwing up. ((

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 7/4, 2:30 PM

Oh no! Get better soon! :[

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 7/4, 2:56 PM

Thank you. Having fun at the party?

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 7/4, 3:05 PM

I guess so. But the food all looks radioactive. I'm just sitting here with my laptop, watching videos.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 7/4, 3:15 PM

American food is always like that. ))  
I'm stuck laying on my couch with a bowl. I am quite bored.

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 7/4, 3:30 PM

That does sound boring. Want me to send you some videos that I found funny?

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 7/4, 3:34 PM

Actually, yes.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 7/4, 4:15 PM

I choked from laughing at the squeaking caterpillar. If I die of anymore laughter, my country will declare war, and you will be crushed by my military.

To: Lilli From: Russian Federation Line Date: 7/4, 4:32 PM

Do not take Ivan Braginski's previous threat seriously. He was attempting to make a joke. He is worried Switzerland will declare war.

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 7/4, 4:40 PM

You made me choke on a strawberry from laughing. you could be dead either way.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 7/4, 4:52 PM

This is a sign we are friends.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 7/4, 4:53 PM

My god, I have friends.

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 7/4, 4:59 PM

:D

* * *

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 10/31, 7:01 PM

Can you come to my Halloween party?

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 10/31, 7:08 PM

I can't, Vash wants me to stay at Elizaveta's party, sorry. :[

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 10/31, 8:01 PM

...did anybody go to your party?

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 10/31, 8:05 PM

No. ((

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 10/31, 8:15 PM

Bring your pumpkin cookies you told me about to Elizaveta's, I'll sneak you in.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 11/01, 9:15 AM

what happened last night?

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 11/01, 9:20 AM

You and Alfred got drunk on the mulled cider, and started making out on the couch. Would you like pictures?

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 11/01, 9:30 AM

BURN THEM.

* * *

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 12/31, 7:15 AM

Aa~ thank you so much for the lovely scarf and hat! I can't believe you knitted them yourself! ))

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 12/31, 7:30 AM

You're welcome, they kind of match mine, the ones I was wearing yesterday, with my glasses.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 12/31, 7:37 AM

Your hipster ones? Then I'll be feeling very stylish when I wear them!

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 12/31, 7:45 AM

You're going to Alfred's new year party tonight?

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 12/31, 8:01 AM

You think he'd not invite his own boyfriend? He's not _that_ stupid.

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 12/31, 8:08 AM

Wear your hat and scarf and I'll wear mine. We'll match.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 12/31, 8:13 AM

That sounds very odd, and slightly dorky.  
Let's do it.

* * *

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 2/15, 5:19 PM

Hey, you seemed upset at the meeting are you ok? ((

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 2/15, 5:42 PM

I'm fine, just having some issues with my brother. :[

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 2/15, 5:50 PM

I'm sorry, if you want to talk you can talk to me ((

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 2/15, 6:04 PM

it's fine, Vash is just being overprotective about me spending time with people I make friends with.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 2/15, 6:12 PM

Oh ok. Want me to send you some videos to cheer you up?

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 2/15, 6:15 PM

:] Yes please

* * *

Russia,

Stop corresponding with my sister immediately. She does not need your companionship. She is not allowed to message you again.

Switzerland

* * *

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 9/8, 10:18 PM

somebodys broken in my house vash is not home and im hiding help please

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 9/8, 10:20 PM

keep quiet, I'll call help, stay calm

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 9/8, 10:21 PM

hurry i think hes still downstairs

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 9/8, 10:23 PM

I've called for help, I'll call your brother too. Keep calm itll be ok.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 9/8, 10:55 PM

Lilli, are you ok?

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 9/8, 11:15 PM

I'm fine, they caught the intruder, and I got out of hiding.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 9/8, 11:20 PM

Ok, that's good, so glad you're ok.

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 9/8, 11:25 PM

Yes. I've missed talking to you.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 9/8, 11:29 PM

Same. ))

* * *

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 12/28, 8:30 PM

You're getting another knit scarf for your birthday.

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 12/28, 8:33 PM

I assume it's going to match one you've made.

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 12/28, 8:34 PM

...

To: Ivan From: Lilli Date: 12/28, 8:36 PM

We're dorks, aren't we?

To: Lilli From: Ivan Date: 12/28, 8:38 PM

The dorkiest ))


End file.
